The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dektoshka Red’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Dektoshka’, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Dektoshka’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands in September, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since October, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.